


Never the Same Again

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: Days Gone By [17]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: cg_contest, Community: fanfic100, F/M, Gen, Loyalty, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At her bedside, Guilford muses about his status in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompts #3 " _Empress_ " from cg_contest, #40 " _Sight_ " from fanfic100 and Sep 12, 2008 " _the one thing that I still know_ " from 31_days.

The sight of a firm and uncompromising military leader injured and weak could be devastating to the faint of heart. While none of her soldiers fell into that category, Guilford himself included, he was unable to suppress the small tremor that shook his nerves when he laid eyes upon his Princess, lying pale and almost lifeless on a hospital bed. Although everything was still a blur in his eyes, there was no need for vision to know Cornelia was still alive. Her flat but steady breathing was all he needed to be knocked off his feet by the tidal waves of relief.

There should have been no need for anxiety in the first place: his Princess was tougher than that and had survived worse injuries. Back then, however, he had been by her side, in full knowledge of her condition. Although he had still served on the battlefield, he had felt a good deal calmer than during the year of Cornelia's disappearance after the Black Rebellion, when every day had been plagued by uncertainty.

Theirs was an unsettling cycle of separation and reunion. Despite his preparation to die for his Princess anytime - an eternal farewell - he could not bear to be apart from her, unable to perform his duty of serving her. In the beginning, it had never occurred to him that she might die before him.

A bed-ridden Cornelia was a strange sight to behold. The accumulation of his fears. Once she sustained wounds, it was her lone battle to fight. All he could do then was watch and have faith. Idleness made him feel helpless. Blind trust aside, there was no shaking the looming shadow of doubt in the back of his head. After all, below her hardiness and military expertise, Cornelia was still a woman, only human. Whatever has been said about Imperial bloodlines, they were not above death.

"Princess..." he whispered with the strain of containing the tumultuous feelings he had amassed in his breast.

"You still choose to call me that?" Her voice held a hint of affection Guilford had only known to be directed at Princess Euphemia.

No longer could he hold back a broken sob. Triggered by a myriad of different impulses, it seemed.

He remembered that she had forsaken her Royal status in order to avenge her sister's death. No longer were there any official ties between them. He was no longer her Knight, no longer bound by honor.

Following her had never been a question of feelings, but of loyalty.

What reasons had he now to stay with her?

He remembered the oaths he had sworn, to serve and protect his Princess. He had sworn his _life_ to her. In his eyes, being a noble or not mattered little. Cornelia being alive was important, nothing else. That's why he would continue to serve and be with her until his death, if she chose to accept him.


End file.
